


【Neil / The Protagonist】Slow Down

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 現代AU（？） One-night standvia：https://images.plurk.com/72JZE5v3mTEl3KHaAUH1TL.pngvia：https://images.plurk.com/4QMwXjkRpSEjZzFqnWK1AL.pngNeil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Slow Down

「大部分人都會有第一次就該是神聖的這種想法。」尼爾靠在他身旁平復運動後的餘溫，各種體液交雜在兩人的身體上，空氣中滿是性愛的腥羶，被單皺得像是剛從洗衣機裡拉出來，衣服被主人隨意扔在各處。他抬手輕撫交纏在兩腳之間的大腿，盯著天花板。

「你不是嗎？」青年反問，經歷了第四次高潮，幾乎四肢疲乏，還能感覺交合處仍未完全閉合。

「我不是個有信仰的人。」尼爾撐起上身，邊從抽屜翻出一包香菸。「處子情節當然也不在其中。」他叼著菸含糊地說。

「能幫個忙嗎？」打火機和它本該一起相處的夥伴分隔兩地，尼爾看了一眼床伴身後的檯燈桌，向青年借個火。

他背過身替他拿來，但索取的人卻沒打算接過，只是噘起嘴裡的菸。他沒拒絕尼爾的任性，隻手為他點上。

「人們會這麼愛提起第一次，只是因為容易記，不論好壞。」金髮男人吐出一口白霧，「但所有的第一次，幾乎都是糟糕的，又或者，你根本無從比較他的好壞。」他又抽了幾口，菸頭的紅因為他的吸氣又往他的方向燃去一點。

「比起佔有對方的第一次，不如佔有對方最契合的那一次。」尼爾夾著菸遞給他。

「我都不知道你還是個詩人。」他接過對方抽過的菸，放到唇上，煙霧繚繞在彼此周圍。

「我猜我在這方面應該做得挺好的。」尼爾親了親他的肩膀，「希望不是只有我單方面這麼認為，有鑑於你比我多射了一次，足夠證明你應該是滿意的。」他抬起頭將灰藍色的瞳孔映照在青年的。

「……是不壞。」他沒說真話，事實是這完全可以稱得上是最好的一次。

「我就當這是稱讚了。」尼爾笑著把菸拿回，越過他把自己覆蓋在對方身上，探進青年的口內，把火擰熄在桌面。「在跟你滾上床以前，我本來以為你是更謹慎的人。」流連在被吻腫的下唇。

「我是。」他的聲音低沉，做出與回話不符的舉動，又張嘴迎合。

「那就是你酒量太差了。」尼爾的手滑到他的腰側，順勢鑽進背後，按摩著他的肩胛骨，把胸膛更加貼近。「也許你不該這麼隨意接受陌生人為你買的一杯。」

「我是成年人，我知道自己在做什麼。」青年仰起脖子，讓尼爾在他脆弱的頸動脈予取予求，朝領口遮蓋不到的地方留下印記。

「而且我們才剛認識，你根本不了解我。」些微的疼痛讓青年從喉嚨發出悶哼。

「我知道碰哪裡會讓你提起興致。」尼爾的手指揉壓他胸前的突起，「知道進入你的時候，頂弄哪個地方會讓你失去理智。」他用膝蓋分開青年的大腿，赤裸地把自己的陰莖和他貼在一起。

「這不叫認識，任何人做四次都該掌握點訣竅了。」他皺起眉頭，才高潮沒多久居然又因為對方的話語開始蠢蠢欲動。

「我懷疑這一點。」尼爾的手捏在他的臀部上。「有些人的技巧糟到你每次的體驗都像拷問。」

「──我沒力氣再來一次了。」年輕的那邊先投降。

「我們可以留到下次。」尼爾沒打算勉強，收回暗示性的手，繼續享受完事的溫存，將鬍渣蹭在對方的臉上。

「這話聽起來像我們會有。」搔癢讓他笑了起來。

「難道不嗎？」尼爾撐在他身邊，跟著勾起嘴角的弧度。

「我考慮看看。」他主動傾身吻上。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想寫一夜情。
> 
> 尼爾：就連我跟你的第一次，也不是讓你最爽的一次。  
> 主角：你又知道了。  
> 尼爾：打賭一塊錢，是第三次。  
> 主角：我可沒說要賭。  
> 尼爾：那是因為我說中了。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Marcoca · Marco Rinke · Marco - Waiting Patiently


End file.
